You'll Be In My Heart
by Houseki
Summary: i heard this song on the radio and thought of Inu an Kagome so here we are. really cute. Plz read. for Sage.


Hey peeps. I am not my usual happy hyper self today. I just don't feel happy. I don't know why but I woke up depressed and well. Sigh. And I heard this song and well. I just felt like writing. This song connects with me on a very personal level. My best friend EVER used to sing this song and do parodies of it. He was so funny! Then he moved to Walden Lakes. So, here I am. Remembering my best friend ever and feeling depressed. So, even though he'll never read this, this is for Sage. I MISS YOU TERMITE!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or this song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Come stop your crying~  
  
~It will be all right~  
  
~Just take my hand~  
  
~Hold it tight~  
  
Kagome strode down the shaded, speckled path. Reminiscing on what she had seen, she brushed a leaf from her shoulder. She stopped, staring up at the dotted canopy of the ancient forest. Kagome inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of wilderness that had long since vanished in her time. She closed her eyes, bathing in the drops of sunlight dripping down from the net of leaves. She let the wild engulf her one last time, taking in the scent, the feel, the look, the sound. The sound. A faint whimpering reached her ears. Kagome cupped her hands, lifting them to listen better. It sounded as if someone was crying. The soft cries came from somewhere around the sacred tree, she decided, rushing towards the tree.  
  
She reached the clearing and halted dead in her tracks. Squatting on his haunches, on the roots of the great tree, was Inuyasha. She stood dumbfounded, not knowing whether to leave him be, or see if she could comfort him. She saw that it was in fact he whom she had heard crying, for the ground beneath him was speckled with a moist shade of dark brown. Not really in control of herself, she slowly began stepping closer to him. The pain she had endured in seeing him with her vanished.  
  
~I will protect you~  
  
~From all around you~  
  
~I will be here~  
  
~Don't you cry~  
  
"Inuyasha? What's the matter?" She bent down next to him, wrapping her arm around him. She leaned her head against his strong shoulders, closing her eyes and wiping the tears from his cheeks.  
  
"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha pulled free of her embrace, turning his back on her to hide his tears. Kagome shifted as well, leaning her back against his, staring up at the tree tops again.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know something's wrong. And I know you're too proud to admit it, but I'll always be here for you." Kagome stood, heading back towards the well, leaping down into her own time. Inuyasha stared back after her, still absorbing what she had just said.  
  
~For one so small,~  
  
~You seem so strong~  
  
~My arms will hold you, ~  
  
~Keep you safe and warm~  
  
~This bond between us~  
  
~Can't be broken~  
  
~I will be here~  
  
~Don't you cry~  
  
Kagome collapsed onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She released all her emotions, letting them flow out like a river. She sobbed for the longest time, small giggles invading her misery. She felt a hand on her back. A warm hand that seemed to belong there. She changed the position of her pillow to inspect the hand's owner, to be meet by two beautiful golden eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She stared at him, letting him plop onto her bed next to her. He scooted closer, pulling her into him. He wrapped both arms around her. She was at first shocked, not knowing what she should do or what he was doing. Unconsciously, she cuddled her head into her neck. He rested his head upon hers, breathing in her wonderful lavender scent.  
  
"I'll always be here for you. No matter what you think. I'm always with you, Kagome. No matter where you go, I'll be right beside you. In your heart, like you're in mine."  
  
~'Cause you'll be in my heart~  
  
~Yes, you'll be in my heart~  
  
~From this day on~  
  
~Now and forever more~  
  
~You'll be in my heart~  
  
~No matter what they say~  
  
~You'll be here~  
  
~In my heart always~  
  
~Always~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh jeez. Look at me. The girl who never cries, is actually getting her eyes damp thinking about my best bud. Just review. Make me feel better. Please? I'm really depressed today. Not even sugar helps. And I miss Sage! Don't even have his number. So just review. 


End file.
